


Tulips, Declaration of Love.

by MaximumDefault



Series: HollowHearts and Flowers [2]
Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Enoch is Runner-up, Enoch like shiny things, He likes beauty, Jake enjoys his gifts, Jake gets flustered easily, Jake is THE GAY, M/M, Peregrine is the grandmom, The kids support their gay parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximumDefault/pseuds/MaximumDefault





	

Never let it be said that Enoch O’Conner wasn’t a romantic. He liked romance, he liked the idea of having someone to hold and cherish, and spoil. He liked the idea of having someone.  
He just couldn’t let people know of his infatuation with Jake, his stupid fluffy hair, or those soulful eyes. His beauty.

Damn Abe and his lineage of beautiful people.

Enoch loved beautiful things. His habits of snatching glittery things to make his homunculi pretty, or picking the absolute best flowers to press and gift them to Jacob under the guise of a secret admirer from within the town's limits. Enoch enjoyed that reddening face with such gusto he kept that habit on. At one point he included a small jeweled hair clip fashioned to look like a blue jay, it would ensure the color of Jacob’s icy eyes would be brought out. Enoch didn't actually believe Jacob would wear it, but when Jacob came down the next morning for breakfast and his mass of bed head was slightly tamed with the clip, holding his bangs away from his eyes Enoch may or may not have choked on his toast. Horace would send a cat grin across the table and Enoch would kick him for it -blighting bastard and his nosy peculiarity.

Everyone on the loop knew of his crush on Jacob, Fiona grew his flowers, Hugh pollinated them -while making shit puns-, Emma would attempt to light Jacob’s fire, Claire -bless her; would refer to Enoch as “Daddy” and Jacob as “Mum”-, the twins as well (Jacob was gender-fluid). Jake blushed beautifully when a gift was given to him, like red tulips that grew under the watchful eyes of Fiona. Bronwyn and Victor (I live in denial) had the habit of taking Jake’s attention from him and going into town for grocery shopping and general bonding. So, when he was seated next to Jake for dinner one night, holy shit he was flustered as fuck; and damn the bird caught him glaring into the tomato soup.

“Enoch is something wrong?” Peregrine asked as she pulled a roll from the basket -Jake’s made- everyone turned to look at him, The younger kids gave him hopeful eyes, Olive, Emma, Bronwyn, Victor, Hugh, Fiona, Millard, and Horace gave small smirks. Enoch gave in.

“Aye, it seems as though I fancy Jacob too much. I find myself distracted and in love.” Enoch stood and walked out of the dining table, Jake’s spoon fell into his soup and the glorious blush came full force. Jake avoided everyone’s eyes and followed Enoch out to the cliff face. His overlarge sweater and his pair of gym shorts. Enoch sat at the edge of the cliff, just staring; like a lost boy. Jake sat behind him and wrapped his arms around Enoch. They melded together, Jake’s pastel clad torso muddled with Enoch’s grey button up shirt and suspenders -typical workshop clothes. Jake rested his head onto O’Connor’s shoulder and drew a shaky breath.

“Didja mean it Enoch?” Jake’s voice was so hopeful, so damn hopeful for the shot at love that it rattled Enoch’s soul. He nodded, not bothering with a verbal answer -his voice might crack. He could feel that giant grin curl at the nape of his neck, that burning tulip blush pressing into his cold skin. Death could feel Life.

Jake turned Enoch around and planted a small, unsure kiss to his lips and settled himself in between Enoch’s crossed legs., choosing to stare out to sea rather than have Enoch see his raging blush.

Enoch grinned and kissed the back of Jake’s neck. How beautiful that blush was.


End file.
